Lifetime for Chanyeol
by kacangpolongman
Summary: roda waktu yang telah berhenti kini kembali menjerat, menarik Chanyeol ikut kembali ke masa lalu. kembali menemui seorang yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang. -Yaoi. ChanSoo, ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

Halo readers semuanya. ini ff baru saya. baru saya upload maksudnya. hehehe.

dikarenakan author masih sangat-amat-awal-sekali-baru-jadi-penulis-ff /? == author minta maaf kalo banyak yang tidak dapat ditolerir. hehehe. (maaf saya cengengesan.)

**Warning : BoyxBoy/YAOI/BL, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), de el el. **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**[Chapter 1]**

-Author POV-

"Chanyeol-ssi." Suara seorang yeoja memecahkan lamunan panjang Chanyeol pagi itu. Chanyeol menengadahkan wajah tampannya menatap yeoja yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol singkat. Mata obsidiannya yang teduh menatap telak mata sipit yeoja didepannya. Yeoja itu mendadak salah tingkah ditatap Chanyeol sang pangeran pujaan seluruh yeoja maupun namja seantero sekolah.

Ya, Park Chanyeol. Nama yang sudah tidak asing di Kyunghee High School. Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang memiliki wajah bak seorang pangeran. Seorang murid multitalent yang dapat memainkan banyak jenis alat musik. Suara baritone nya yang mengalun ketika si empunya ngeRapp membuat semua kaum hawa yang mendengarnya meleleh. Para fans nya—entah itu yeoja atau namja— menjuluki Chanyeol _'Pangeran Pheonix'_.

"Begini, euhm... Apa nanti sore kau ada acara?" Tanya yeoja itu malu-malu dengan posisi kepalanya menunduk. Chanyeol hanya diam. 5 detik. 15 detik. 3 menit.

"Ehm, kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Walaupun ingin menolak setidaknya jawablah." Protes yeoja itu dalam keadaan masih menunduk.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya Jieun-ssi? Kau bahkan tidak menatapku saat berbicara denganku. Itu berarti kau tidak menuntut jawaban bukan?" Jawab Chanyeol enteng. Yeoja yang ternyata bernama Jieun itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"..." Mereka hanya bertatapan. Cukup lama sampai membuat Chanyeol cukup jengah dengan teman sekelasnya yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri _'Angel without wings'_. Chanyeol bahkan geli sendiri saat melihat yeoja ini berdiri didepannya. Si malaikat cacat Batin Chanyeol ketika melihat siapa orang didepannya.

"Jika kau menatapnya terus kau akan terkena katarak Jieun-ssi." canda seseorang yang baru saja datang. Kontan saja kedua orang tadi menoleh kearah sumber suara tadi.

Chanyeol menatap temannya yang baru datang itu dengan gembira maksimal. Akhirnya ada orang yang menyelamatkannya!

Jieun hanya terkekeh sebentar lalu beranjak keluar kelas karena sudah ada orang lain selain ia dan Chanyeol. Ya, tadi mereka hanya berdua dikelas karena masih terlalu pagi untuk murid lainnya datang.

"Oiya Chanyeol-ssi, soal yang tadi.. Lupakan saja." Kata Jieun saat menoleh kembali. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring sebagai jawabannya. Sungguh, Jieun sangat ingin meleleh saat matanya melihat senyuman mematikan sang pangeran.

"Jongin, berkatmu aku selamat. Thanks." Kata Chanyeol pada sahabatnya yang kini sedang duduk didepan Chanyeol. Jongin menoleh dan hanya mengangguk enteng.

"Oh ya Chanyeol, kabarnya kelas ini akan kedatangan murid baru!" Kata Jongin yang entah mengapa begitu bersemangat.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, "Lalu? Kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal seperti itu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap heran Jongin.

"Oh iya bodohnya hamba telah mengatakan hal tidak penting seperti itu kepada anda pangeran! Hamba pantas dibunuh, pangeran!" Kata Jongin mulai mendramatisir. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ya! Kau memang pantas mati!" Kata Chanyeol lalu sedetik kemudian Jongin mengaduh karena kepalanya dijitak oleh Chanyeol. Lalu kedua sahabat itupun tertawa bersama. _Oh, so sweet._

( O_O )

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, saatnya Kim sonsaengnim memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajarannya.

"Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah mendengar berita ini," Kata Kim sonsaengnim misterius, semua murid saling bertatap-tatapan bingung. Begitu juga Chanyeol, namja itu menaikkan satu alisnya. Lalu Kim sonsaengnim melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru pindahan dari London." Setelah mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Kim sonsaengnim, semua murid bersorak-sorak ramai —ex Chanyeol tentunya, namja itu hanya menatap Kim sonsaengnim bosan— dan beberapa siswi sibuk menanyakan ia yeoja atau namja, seperti apa wajahnya, dan sebagainya.

"Kau bisa masuk," Kata Kim sonsaengnim, dan tampaklah seorang namja berkulit putih mulus dengan wajah yang sangat manis dan agak innocent didepan kelas. Semua siswi dikelas itu menjerit-jerit tak karuan, namun si murid baru itu hanya menampakkan senyum manis yang sangat menyejukkan membuat para siswi semakin kalap. Chanyeol cukup tertarik pada si murid baru ini. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil, pikir Chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseyo," Namja itu tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Namaku Do Kyungsoo, aku harap kita bisa saling berteman!" Katanya sembari menunjukan senyuman polosnya nya yang memikat. Bahkan Chanyeol-pun sempat terkesima dengan senyuman namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Suaranya juga mengalun begitu lembut.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo-ah kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong di samping Jongin." Kata Kim sonsaengnim sambil menunjuk kursi yang ia maksud. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu beranjak ketempatnya di samping namja yang bernama Jongin itu.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah. Aku Kim Jongin tapi teman-temanku memanggilku Kai. Tertarik berteman denganku?" Kata Kai ramah disertai cengiran khas-nya.

"Ah, annyeong. Apakah aku harus menjadi temanmu dulu jika ingin memanggilmu Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos. Kai berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana ya?" Kata kai sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. "Karena menurutku kau anak yang manis, jadi kau boleh memanggilku Kai tanpa menjadi temanku."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar memastikan. Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli. "Gomawo Kai!" Pekik Kyungsoo pelan sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Tapi, aku mau kok jadi temanmmu!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. Kai mengangguk senang. Oke, cukup adegan KaiSoo nya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan kedua namja yang tepat berada di mejanya. Menatap mereka berdua bosan. _Cih kalau mau bermesraan jangan di kelas bodoh! _Kesal Chanyeol dalam hati. Kesal pertanda apakah?

Kim sonsaengnim pun memulai pelajarannya. Tak memperdulikan si Pangeran Pheonix yang sedang mengeluarkan aura gelap.

( O_O )

"Kyungsoo, kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Kai pada sosok namja imut yang kini tengah bergelut dengan buku dan pensilnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai sambil memasang tampang kewalahan yang menggemaskan. "Kai tahukah kau soal ini sulit sekali? Aku akan pergi istirahat jika soal ini selesai, jadi tolong bantu aku Kai.." Pinta Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyes-nya yang membuat siapa saja luluh. Termasuk Kai tentu saja.

"Baiklah, soal apa itu?"

"Soal dari Jung sonsaengnim." Kyungsoo menjawab murung.

"Matematika? Aku tidak bisa, aku saja selalu ikut remedial." Jawab Kai sambil nyengir bodoh. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Tapi mungkin Chanyeol bisa membantumu? Dia sangat pandai matematika." Kata Kai pada akhirnya.

"Eh? Chanyeol? Siapa itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Namja yang ada dibelakang kita." Kata Kai sambil berbisik. Entah kenapa harus berbisik. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala-nya ke belakang.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Panggil Kyungsoo pada namja yang kini tengah mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone hitam nya sambil menunduk. Chanyeol tak bereaksi.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Panggil Kyungsoo lagi. Masih belum ada respon dari si pangeran.

"Chanyeol-ssi!" Panggil Kyungsoo mulai jengkel, jemarinya menarik paksa earphone yang tengah digunakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang jelas kaget langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Begitu shock-nya Chanyeol ketika melihat siapa yang menarik paksa earphone-nya. Malaikat bersosok namja manis yang traktak dung pakcuss. Si anak baru.

"Apa maumu anak baru?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sinis dan tatapannya yang tajam dan dingin. "Ck, baru masuk saja sudah banyak tingkah. Apa sih maumu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menarik earphone-nya yang ada di genggaman Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku. Habis aku kesal sekali padamu yang mengabaikanku saat aku memanggilmu." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil mem pout-kan bibirnya imut. Chanyeol terdiam. Kai juga terdiam.

_Padahal aku kira dia akan marah! Tapi apa? Anak ini malah meminta maaf dan memasang wajah menggemaskan seperti itu! _Batin Kai tidak percaya dengan keluguan Kyungsoo.

_What the hell... _Chanyeol terdiam. Anak baru ini benar-benar polos. Respon yang ingin Chanyeol terima adalah Kyungsoo yang berdecak kesal lalu marah padanya. Bukan respon manis yang membuat sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol berdesir lembut seperti sekarang.

"Begini Chanyeol-ssi, tadi Kai bilang kau bisa membantuku mengerjakan soal matematika ini. Bisakah kau mengajariku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Kai. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir-nyengir ngga jelas. Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Maukah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Matanya berbinar-binar, kedua alisnya terangkat lucu. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sinis. Lalu namja tampan itu berdiri dan berlalu bermaksud pergi ke kantin. Namun tangan mungil mencengkram lengannya. Chanyeol menoleh pada si pemilik tangan yang mengganggunya. Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah bantu aku." Pinta Kyungsoo memelas.

"Kau pikir aku sudi? Lepaskan." Ucap Chanyeol sarkastik sambil menepis tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam sambil mem pout-kan bibirnya. Namja mungil itu menoleh pada Kai.

"Kai, dia dingin sekali." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha dia memang tidak mudah di dekati Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai sembari mengacak surai coklat Kyungsoo yang terlampau lembut.

"Apa kau dekat dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih betah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yah begitulah."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala-nya dan menatap Kai takjub.

"Aku tinggal tepat disamping rumahnya." Jawab Kai sambil terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah Kyungsoo, lebih baik kita ke kantin dulu."

"Lalu soalnya bagaimana? Jika selesai istirahat ini aku belum mengembalikannya ke ruang guru, aku pasti dimarahi habis-habisan." Kyungsoo kembali murung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan pelajaran Matematika? Aku mengerti sih bagaimana sulitnya mengerjakan so—"

"Aniyo bukan begitu." Potong Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Istirahat kedua nanti aku akan ikut olimpiade matematika, tapi aku tidak mengerti soal matematika tingkat 3 yang satu itu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut. Kai tercengang. Ia shock.

_Baru masuk saja sudah mau ikut olimpiade? Tak kusangka di balik wajah manisnya yang lugu nan polos ada berjuta sel pelajaran mematikan yang tak bisa dimengerti orang sepertiku. _Kai membatin takjub.

"Ehm, kalau begitu kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Hey, senyum apa itu? Terlihat suram.

"Yasudah masa bodoh dengan soal itu, nanti aku akan memaksa Kris hyung mengerjakannya. Kau bawa soal itu, kita ke kantin sekarang." Perintah Kai tegas.

"Kris hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung mendapatkan nama baru lagi. "Jangan banyak tanya." Kai segera melesat mendekati kantin dengan di ekori Kyungsoo.

( O_O )

"Kau suka strawberry hm?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

Sekarang kedua namja itu sudah selesai dalam program cari-makanan-dengan-cepat mereka. Sekarang keduanya sedang menapakan kaki di koridor yang menuju lapangan basket.

Kyungsoo membeli roti dengan selai strawberry dan tiga botol susu strawberry, sedangkan Kai membeli roti daging dan satu botol _Spirte_. Dan sampailah mereka di tujuan, Lapangan basket yang sedang dipenuhi sorakan-sorakan berisik dari yeoja-yeoja.

Kai melangkah angkuh melewati gerombolan yeoja-yeoja berisik itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil dari tangannya. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya takut bocah pendek ini hilang diantara lautan manusia.

"Yo, Jongin ma bro! Gimme your hug, baby!" Sapa seseorang ketika baru saja Kai dan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi lapangan.

"Hei menjauhlah dariku! Kau tidak lihat keringatmu begitu banyak?" Kata Kai seraya mundur selangkah dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Kai, aku tidak tau kau sudah punya namjachingu." Ujar Kyungsoo polos sambil menatap Kai seperti anak kecil.

"Ya, mana sudi aku menjadi namjachingu si albino ini!"

"Hei kau pikir aku sudi apa dengan orang yang 11-12 dengan arang?!" Protes namja yang tadi Kai bilang albino. "Oiya, anak tersesat darimana lagi ini?" namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya polos.

"Dari London." Jawab Kai enteng sembari melemparkan plastik sampahnya ke tempat sampah. Dan Bingo! Masuk tepat sasaran

"Ck, kau ini." Namja itu berdecak pelan lalu mendekati Kyungsoo. "Oh Sehun. Siswa tertampan se-Kyunghee Highschool." Namja yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Kai mencibir.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata sipit-nya. "Kau siswa tertampan disini? Woah hebat sekali!" Kyungsoo berseru polos. "Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Siswa baru dikelas Kai!" Kyungsoo menyambut tangan Sehun lalu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan senyumannya yang mempesona.

Sehun terdiam. Lalu mengukir seringaian kecil. "Kurasa lain waktu aku akan mengajaknya kencan Kkamjong."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya huh?" Kai melirik sinis. "Dimana Kris hyung?" Tanya Kai sambil mengedarkan pandangnya. Sehun menunjuk seorang berperawakan tinggi yang sedang duduk di tepi lapangan bersama seseorang.

"Ok, kajja Kyungsoo." Kai dan Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat mereka menuju tempat dimana Kris berada. Saat lengannya ditarik Kai, Kyungsoo sempat mendapatkan wink mempesona dari Sehun. Namun Kyungsoo hanya membalas tersenyum yang menampakan gigi-gigi putih rapihnya.

"Sedang sibuk hm?" Kai menyapa kedua namja yang tengah duduk-duduk itu. Kedua sosok namja itu mengangkat kepala mereka. Kyungsoo kaget. Kyungsoo mengenal namja yang sedang menatapnya malas sekarang ini. Ya tentu saja Park Chanyeol, siapa lagi?

"Yo Jongin, mau ikut bermain?" Balas seseorang yang Kyungsoo tak tau siapa itu. Mungkin itu Kris hyung yang Kai dan Sehun maksud tadi. Yang jelas wajahnya bak seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng bagi Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin hyung, tapi sepertinya Pangeran Pheonix tak memperbolehkanku. Dia sedang marah padaku." Jawab Kai dengan raut sedih yang dibuat-buat. Kris terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol menatap datar Kai dengan sejuta arti. Kyungsoo menatap Kai polos.

Kris melirik namja pendek disebelah Kai. "Siapa dia?" Kai tidak menjawab melainkan menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam saja.

"Yeol maukkah kau menggantikan tugasku? Aku sudah mengenalkannya pada Sehun didepan tadi." Chanyeol mendesis. Kris menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol. "Jadi?" Tanya Kris.

Chanyeol menghela napas keras. "Do Kyungsoo, siswa pindahan dari London yang menjadi penghuni baru kursi didepanku." Kris mengangguk paham.

"Aku Kris siswa tingkat 3 dan ketua klub basket. Kau kesini ada perlu apa Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tanya Kris ramah. Kyungsoo maju selangkah menghampiri Kris.

"Begini sunbae, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Jung sonsaengnim. Sedangkan aku harus mengembalikannya saat waktu istirahat berakhir, mau kah hyung membantuku?" Pinta Kyungsoo dengan binar yang menghiasi matanya. Kris terkekeh pelan, "Kau anak yang manis, sini kulihat."

Dan kemudian Kris membantu Kyungsoo mengerjakan soal dari Jung sonsaengnim. "Ye~ selesai!" Kyungsoo berseru girang. Ketiga namja lainnya hanya tersnyum geli. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

"Sunbae ini sebagai imbalannya!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebotol susu strawberry dari plastik dan memberikannya pada Kris. "Haha, thanks Kyungsoo-ssi." Kyungsoo mengangguk riang.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai. "Kai, ini untukmu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku dan mengenalkan teman-temanmu padaku." Kyungsoo memberi Kai botol susu lainnya dari plastik. "My pleasure, Kyungsoo."

"Ah! Aku baru ingat ada soal dari Han sonsaengnim yang belum kukerjakan!" Kyungsoo berseru kaget tiba-tiba. "Sebaiknya aku kembali, aku duluan ya. Annyeong!" Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan ketiga namja yang masih mematung saking kagetnya.

"Hei, bukankah dia anak yang manis?" Jongin mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening lalu tersenyum miring. "Manis apanya.." Gumamnya pelan.

( O_O )

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

maaf jika chapter satu ini tidak jelas, abstrak dll. :((((( nangis marjan author. hikz

review? /wink


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe akhirnya apdet nih._.v maaf lho ini.

Sukro ngga nyangka ada juga yang suka epep ini :( terharu bener. Udah deh sepik-sepikan nya.-.

SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAA~

**[Chapter 2]**

"Yaaah, Kyungsoo lama sekali!" Kai menekuk bibirnya dan kembali menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Tentu saja! Aaah padahal aku baru saja bertemu satu jam yang lalu.."

"Dasar. Ah, aku mau ke toilet." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi nya, Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kai. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Aku ikut! Toilet kan dengan ruang guru! Mungkin saja aku bisa melihat Kyungsoo disana." Ujar Kai bahagia lalu ikut beranjak dari kursinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Pemandangan langka. "Pabbo." Kedua namja itu pun melangkah meninggalkan kelas menuju toilet.

"Chanyeol. Dimana Kyungsoo.. dia tidak ada?" Tanya Kai pelan saat mencari sesosok makhluk manis yang dipanggilnya Kyungsoo di ruang guru. Chanyeol ikut menerawang kedalam. Benar tidak ada.

"Kasihan sekali ya murid tingkat dua yang baru itu." Suara yeoja. Han sonsaengnim.

"Maksudmu Do Kyungsoo?" Jawab yeoja satunya. Jung sonsaengnim. Sontak kedua namja itu mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

"Ya. Tadi dia kesini untuk menyerahkan hasil jawabannya yang memang sangat akurat." Han sonsaengnim terkekeh sebentar. "Saat baru mau kembali ke kelasnya dia pingsan di koridor. Mungkin karena tadi dia berlari kesini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

BRUK!

"Ah, kau tidak apa-apa ahjussi?" Kai membantu berdiri seorang ahjussi tua yang tiba-tiba jatuh di belakangnya.

_"Kyungsoo memliki jantung yang lemah. Lalu.. Kyungsoo juga sudah tidak mau dirawat lagi di London. Menurutnya ia akan baik-baik saja. Ck ck ck, anak jaman sekarang." _

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati ahjussi, untung ada kami disini." Chanyeol ikut membantu Kai.

_"Aigo! Benarkah? Kasihan sekali.."_

"Begitulah. Sekarang dia ada di ruang kesehatan.."

_Ruang kesehatan?! _

Tanpa menunggu lama Kai dan Chanyeol berlari secepat mungkin ke ruang kesehatan meninggalkan ahjussi tadi yang masih sedikit kesakitan. Kai membuka kasar pintu ruang kesehatan dan ditemukan lah sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap kearahnya kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi, matanya berair, dan napasnya satu-satu.

"K-kh.. Kai? Ch-Chanyeol? Kenapa kalian kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan napasnya yang masih tidak teratur.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak sehat, Kyungsoo." Kai menyentuh tangan dan dahi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan Kyungsoo begitu dingin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Namun terlihat lemah. "Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Tapi Kyungsoo..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kai." Pekik Kyungsoo seperti biasa namun suaranya terdengar agak parau.

Kai mengambil tempat di kursi di samping ranjang UKS. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di ujung ranjang UKS.

"Cepatlah sembuh Kyungsoo." Kai tersenyum tipis dan makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatap datar Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tersenyum seperti biasa pada Kai, lengkap dengan mata bulat manisnya.

"Kalian tidak kembali ke kelas?" Kini Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum polos seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin disini saja sama Kyungsoo~" Kai memeluk bahu Kyungsoo manja. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Kalau kau, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan si bodoh berduaan dengan orang." Jawab Chanyeol cuek.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh hah?!" Kai melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Chanyeol tak terima.

"Kau. Siapa lagi?"

"Park Chanyeol aku tau kau pintar! Tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengatai ku 'Bodoh' kan?! Aku tidak sepenuhnya bodoh tahu!"

"Siapa peduli?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya dan kembali tersenyum miring.

"Aissh!" Kai mengacak rambutnya kesal sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa. Chanyeol tertawa bersama orang lain yang tak dekat dengannya? Sungguh langka.

"Bagaimana dengan olimpiade itu Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau sedang sakit?" Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo, aku akan tetap mengikutinya. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya hanya karena hal seperti ini."

"Kyungsoo, sepertinya kau sering begini. Benarkah aku?" Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo bicara. Matanya menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo telak.

"Eum.." Kyungsoo menunduk. "Iya."

"Kondisi tubuhmu kurang baik?" Kali ini Kai yang bertanya.

"Itu..." Kyungsoo terdiam. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Kenapa kalian jadi menanyakan kondisi tubuhku? Li-lihat! Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja!" Kyungsoo mengangkat lengannya bermaksud menunjukan ototnya bak seorang atlet, sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak memiliki otot sebesar atlet.

Kai dan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil. Namun masih ada pertanyaan jauh didalam hati keduanya. _Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo? _

( O_O )

"Chanyeol, kenapa Do Kyungsoo manis sekali sih?" Kai membuka pembicaraan. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan di koridor. Pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah berakhir.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" Chanyeol bertanya cuek. Padahal saat Kai menyebut nama Kyungsoo, seperti ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dada Chanyeol. Tepat di ulu hatinya.

"Ehm. Ne, geureoseumnida." Jawab Kai, mulai bercanda. Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala Kai.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu kkamjong. Menjijikan." Chanyeol memperhatikan jam yang melilit di lengannya. Masih jam tiga.

"Ya tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Yang mulya marah pada hamba?" Kai kembali berpura-pura.

"Kau keras kepala sekali huh?" Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Kai.

"Ck. Seperti baru mengenalku saja! Kalau Kyungsoo sih tidak aneh, tapi kau?" Kai menampakan smirk-nya ketika mengingat Kyungsoo. Ya, namja bermata bulat itu tengah membuat Kai mabuk kepayang.

"Berhentilah membicarakan Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol merasa risih setiap kali Kai menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo. Disamping sesuatu yang terjadi pada hatinya Chanyeol juga merasa tak suka Kai begitu menaruh perhatian pada Kyungsoo. Err— mungkin lebih tepat jika Chanyeol merasa cemburu?

"Tidak bisa. Atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau. Memangnya kenapa?" Kai dan Chanyeol sampai di tempat parkiran. Dimana mobil sport hitam milik Chanyeol sedang menunggu pemiliknya memacu kecepatan mobil berharga milyaran itu.

"Aku tidak suka." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Kai ikut masuk dan duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari sekolah dengan kecepatan standar.

Bukannya Kai tidak punya kendaraan, hanya saja dia sedang dalam masa hukuman karena ketahuan mengikuti balapan liar. Jadi mau tak mau Kai menumpang pada Chanyeol sampai ninja merah kesayangannya dikembalikkan.

"Tapi aku rasa aku menyukainya, Chanyeol." Kai menjawab enteng.

_**CKITTTT**_

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menginjak pedal rem dan menengok pada Kai.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau pikirikan?!" Kai memegangi dadanya. Jantunganya serasa ditarik dengan paksa. Ini lebih parah dari balapan liar yang ia ikuti.

"Ah? Ma-maaf." Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Sedikit lebih cepat di jalanan yang sedang lenggang saat itu.

_Aku.. apa yang terjadi denganku? Saat Kai mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Kyungsoo, aku merasa.. seperti baru saja ditusuk sesuatu yang sangat tajam. Perasaanku campur aduk. Hatiku yang selama ini ku kunci rapat-rapat. Terbuka begitu saja karena bertemu Do Kyungsoo?_

( O_O )

"Heum, tidak buruk juga mendapat peringkat dua." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja dekat sofa yang sekarang sedang ia duduki.

Ada pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

"K-Kim J-JongIn?" Kyungsoo mengernyit. Siapa itu Kim JongIn? Kyungsoo kembali memutar ingatannya. "Jongin-Jongin-Jong—" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Yah! Ini Kai!" Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan. "Masa nama teman baruku saja aku lupa!"

**FROM: 0XXXXXXXX**

_**Yo, Kyungsoo! Ini aku Jongin! Bagaimana olimpiadenya?**_

_**Ah, aku tau kau pasti menjadi juara satu! Iya kan? Aku benar kan?**_

_**-Handsome Kim Jongin kkk~**_

Kyungsoo membalas pesan Kai. Dan terus hingga mereka lupa waktu karena terlalu terbawa euforia kecanggihan teknologi. Sampai pada suatu pesan dari Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengernyit.

_**Oh iya! Saat tadi ketika aku membicarakan mu di depan Chanyeol,**_

_**Chanyeol sikapnya sangat aneh! Ia bilang ia tidak suka aku membicarakan mu. Apa yang terjadi padanya ya?**_

_**Lalu dia juga tiba-tiba mengerem mobilnya saat aku bilang kalau aku err— menyukaimu. Ekspresinya juga, aku baru melihat ekspresi mukanya seperti itu! Seperti tegang, cemas, pokoknya yang begitulah! Aku tidak mengerti.**_

_**Err—maksudku menyukaimu itu karena sifatmu yang lugu! Jangan geer dulu ya :p**_

"Apa Chanyeol masih marah padaku ya? Harusnya aku tidak menarik earphone-nya tadi." Kyungsoo bungkam. Masih belum menjawab pesan Kai.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan refleksi dirinya di cermin. Telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang merona merah. "Kenapa wajahku memanas kalau mengingat namja tinggi itu?"

( O_O )

Chanyeol menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang luas. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik, tepat di titik itu ia kembali mengingat namja yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Chanyeol yang dingin.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya di atas ranjang empuknya itu. Memutar kembali ingatannya pada seorang namja pendek yang memanggilnya 'yeollo'.

_"Yeollo~" panggil namja bersurai hitam yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang seiring datangnya 'gogi', matahari cantiknya. _

_ "Kau tahu tidak yeollo? Tadi saat pulang sekolah Wu Fan sunbae menciumku!" Cerita gogi dengan semangat. Jantung Chanyeol melakukan suatu hal kah? Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali?_

_Siapa itu Wu Fan sunbae? Kenapa sih gogi selalu membahas namja itu? "Dia menciumu? Kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu yeollo. Dia juga bilang kalau aku sangat cantik. Apa itu benar?" tanya gogi dengan menggebu-gebu, matanya berbinar dan senyumannya terus mengembang._

"_Hm." Chanyeol menjawab seadanya. Dia sangat membenci perasaan yang kini bersarang di hatinya. Hatinya sakit. Terus mengerang meminta gogi berhenti membicarakan namja sialan itu dan hanya melihat pada dirinya seorang._

"_Yeollo? Gwenchanayo?" gogi membelai lembut pipi namja yang lebih muda namun lebih tinggi darinya itu. Chanyeol mengangguk, meninggalkan gogi begitu saja._

_Hari demi hari berlalu tanpa Chanyeol yang bermain bersama teman yang sangat disayanginya itu, siapalagi kalau bukan gogi? Semenjak kejadian itu, ia tidak pernah melihat gogi-nya lagi._

_Padahal biasanya namja bersurai lembut itu pasti selalu tampil di retina mata Chanyeol setiap harinya. Entah saat itu gogi sedang menatap langit, bermain ayunan, tertidur di bawah pohon mapple, tertawa melihat badut, bermain dengan anjingnya, atau mungkin hanya melamun menunggu kedatangan yeollo-nya._

_Chanyeol mulai khawatir ia tidak akan pernah melihat gogi-nya lagi. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol kecil menangis karena seseorang. Bukan karena mainannya yang rusak, noona nya yang jahil atau luka yang didapatkannya karena jatuh. Chanyeol sungguh merindukan gogi. Matahari kecilnya._

"_Chanyeol, noona sudah lama tidak melihatmu bermain dengan gogi?" tanya Yura, noona Chanyeol._

"_Ne noona, gogi menghilang. Mungkin dia marah padaku." Chanyeol pergi ke teras rumahnya menerawang ke hamparan titik-titik kecil di langit. Hingga mata bulatnya menemukan sesosok namja yang tengah menangis di bukit. Tempat biasa ia bermain dengan gogi._

_Apa itu gogi?_

_Chanyeol berlari keluar rumah dan naik ke bukit itu. Anak itu masih terus menangis sesenggukan tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol._

"_Go-gogi?" Panggil Chanyeol takut-takut. Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya merah, cairang bening terus mengalir dari matanya, pundaknya terus bergetar._

"_Yeo-yeollo?" Lirihnya. Dia langsung menegakkan tubuh mungilnya dan berlari menjauhi Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol sangat bingung dan kaget ia bisa mengendalikannya. Ia menarik lengan mungil itu._

"_Yah! Gogi aku minta maaf! Apa yang terjadi?" _

_Gogi melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Pergi kau yeollo! Menjauhlah dariku! Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat denganku!"_

_Chanyeol terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca._

"_A-aku tidak mengerti, jangan bercanda gogi-ya. Aku sangat rindu padamu!"_

_**PLAK**_

"_Wu Fan sunbae pasti sedang mencariku. Aku harus pergi."_

_Chanyeol ditinggalkan gogi nya begitu saja. Tamparan itu masih sangat terasa. Ada buliran air yang mengenai pipinya. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak menangis, air matanya sudah habis untuk menangisi gogi sebelumnya._

_Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Hujan. Ternyata alam pun mengasihani keadaannya sekarang. Biarlah hujan ini membawa cinta pertama Chanyeol hanyut di bawa aliran air hujan. Ia tidak perduli lagi._

_Sejak hari itu Chanyeol benar-benar tidak melihat gogi. Chanyeol seringkali merasa ia merindukan senyuman polos gogi. Namun langsung lenyap lagi ketika ia mengingat saat gogi meninggalkannya._

_10 tahun berlalu dan sampai sekarang pun Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa nama asli cinta pertamanya itu. Chanyeol sudah mengubur perasaan laknat itu dalam-dalam._

Chanyeol menitikkan air matanya, matanya masih terpejam. Mengingat gogi itu berarti menangis dalam diam semalaman. Chanyeol bingung akan perasaannya sekarang. Mungkinkah gogi sudah tergantikan oleh kyungsoo?

Tergantikan? Tidak. Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintai mataharinya lagi. Ia sangat membenci namja itu. Setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol tanamkan pada dirinya agar ia bisa melupakan sosok malaikat itu.

"Aku membencimu gogi."

( O_O )

.

.

**Tebece again and again~**

Segitu aja chapter duanya:')

Balasan untuk review:

**Kang Hyun Yoo: **iya kyungsoo umma polos banget :( sukro sedih /?. Sukro masih belum kepikiran bakal jadi official/crack couple~ yang jelas nanti ada sureprize/? (apaan sih sukro.) gomawo reviewnya^^

**AnitaLee: **iya sesuai yang di summary~ chansoo ada chanbaek pun ada. CHANBAEK PASTI ADA. (maaf terlalu semangat.) gomawo reviewnya^^

**akit02: **hmm kyungsooxeveryone? Bisa jadi. Xixixi. /sok iya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**megajewels2312****: **sesuai yang di summary~ chansoo ada chanbaek pun ada. Bisa jadi tuh kyungsooxeveryone /smirk /apaan sih. gomawo reviewnya^^

**OhSooYeol****: **aaah jinjja? Terharu deh :( oke ini udah lanjut ya~ gomawo reviewnya^^

**LeeYeon****: **ini udah lanjut yaaa~ gomawo reviewnya^^

**ArraHyeri: **/terlanjut/ -?- gomawo reviewnya^^

**Megajewels: **tau tuh canyol jaat banget :'( huuu bisa jadi~ /smirk (boong. Sukro gabisa smirk.) gomawo reviewnya^^

**Guest: **sesuai yang tertera di summary, chansoo dan chanbaek ada disini~ gomawo reviewnya^^

**opikyung0113****: **ahaydeee /terlanjut/ gomawo reviewnya^^

sukro seneng luar binasa-?- baca review dari kalian semua. Membangkitkan gairah mengetik sukro /?

Jadi sukro minta reviewnya lagi yaaa~ /wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyoohhh~ Chapter 3 updated! w

Seneng rasanya udah chap 3 udah selesai :3 karena di chapter ini ada pujaan hati sukro~~ (apaan sih sukro.)

Tanpa banyak sepik sukro sudahi saja sepik-sepikan sukro /?

SELAMAT MEMBACAAA~

**[Chapter 3]**

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan tangannya, menulis sesuatu. Tangannya terus bekerja sampai ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelas yang ditempatinya itu.

"Pagi, Chanyeol-ah."

Merasa dipanggil, namja tampan itu mengangkat wajahnya. Bibirnya tersenyum dingin namun jauh didalam hatinya bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran dengan cantiknya.

"Yah! Setidaknya kau jawab salamku~" Kyungsoo duduk ditempatnya dengan berat hati.

"Pagi." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya, tangannya kembali bergerak membuat coretan-cotetan berupa tulisan di buku bahasa inggris nya.

Kyungsoo memajukan kepalanya, ingin melihat apa yang sedang di tulis oleh namja tinggi itu. "Apa itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kedua mata bulat itu bertemu.

Chanyeol menatap mata bening didepannya lekat-lekat. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bingung lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol dapat merasakan hembusan napas kyungsoo yang berbau mint itu. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Menyingkirlah." Chanyeol membuat kyungsoo kembali terduduk di tempatnya. Jantungnya terus berdetak tak stabil. Menyebalkan.

"Pagi!" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke depan kelas. "Jongin disini!" Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan tatapan super-duper-bosan. '_Mengganggu saja' _pikirnya.

Kai berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang. "Pagi Kyungsoo!" sapanya dengan semangat. Ia tetap mengeluarkan suara yang bisa dibilang kencang.

Kyungsoo meringis. "Jangan berteriak Kai, telingaku sakit. Dia terus berdengung! _Ngung-ngung-ngung~_ begitu bunyinya!" Kyungsoo menekuk bibirnya kesal. Kedua tangan putihnya terlipat di depan dada.

Kai dan Chanyeol tergelak. Kyungsoo memang anak yang sangat polos untuk remaja seukuran mereka.

( O_O )

Chanyeol berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah yang sedang sepi. Semua murid sedang belajar. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Bukankah seharusnya dia bernasib sama seperti murid lain? Mendengar ocehan para guru dengan mata berat maksimal?

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Dia sedang menikmati kebaikan dari gurunya.

_"Bagi yang tidak di remedial boleh keluar. Remedial dilaksanakan sampai waktu istirahat datang. Yang dipanggil namanya silahkan keluar! Heum, heum—Park Chanyeol. Yang lainnya tinggal dikelas. Do kyungsoo ikut ulangan susulan. Yang benar saja, hanya Park Chanyeol?" _

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mengingat kembali Park sonsaengnim yang terlihat kesal karena banyak sekali anak didiknya yang belum mencapai nilai ketuntasan yang hanya 73.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah kantin. Toh ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran sampai waktu istirahat. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil smartphone hitamnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ternyata bulan november sudah datang. "Cepat sekali." Ia menggumam pelan. Ibu jarinya bergerak membuka satu per satu pesan dari para fansnya.

Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah menginjak kantin. Pesan-pesan dari fansnya cukup menggunung walaupun hanya sehari tak dibukanya. Sekitar eumm—400 pesan. _'Tumben hanya segini.' _Batin Chanyeol bingung. Sedikit kecewa juga, apa fans nya berkurang?

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Mereka kan bodoh." Chanyeol kembali melangkah. Mengambil tempat duduk dipojokan, tempat favoritnya. Chanyeol kembali menyambar ponselnya. Menggeser lock screennya cepat.

Chanyeol mengetik sebuah pesan. Pesan singkat yang selalu ia kirimkan setiap harinya. Balasan? Tentu tidak ada. Tidak mungkin ada.

**[Memo] **

**Title: SENT 1 Nov;**

**Aku membencimu.**

( O_O )

Kantin mulai ramai dengan para siswa kyunghee high school. Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangnya, mencari anak-anak klub basket yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali bermain dengan ponselnya. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan namja putih di depannya. Toh iya tak mengenalnya. Namja tadi juga tidak terlalu mementingkan jawaban Chanyeol. Dengan santainya ia duduk dan meraih ponselnya juga. Menelpon seseorang.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikap namja tadi. Mungkin dia anak baru, jadi dia tidak tahu siapa orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya ini. Lama menunggu akhirnya ada dua namja yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat pangeran. Tadi aku menyalin tugas kimia dulu." Jongin melirik namja yang duduk di meja yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Dia sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Jongin merasa tidak pernah melihatnya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam disamping kai. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Chanyeol. Yang jelas sekarang dirinya sedang sangat kesal.

"Hm." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya begitu saja. Kai dan kyungsoo mengekori dari belakang. Kai sempat melirik kembali namja itu. Tetap acuh, ia tak merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

Tiga pasang kaki manusia itu terus berjalan kearah lapangan basket. Tempat teramai kedua setelah kantin saat istirahat.

( O_O )

"Siapa anak yang tadi bersamamu Chanyeol?" Kai membuka percakapan sambil menyeruput jus alpukatnya di pinggir lapangan basket. Kyungsoo ikut menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang benar-benar-ingin-tahu. Matanya bulat sempurna.

Chanyeol melirik sebentar kearah kai dan kyungsoo lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak kenal. Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Kalau tidak kenal kenapa kau mau duduk dengannya?" bibir kissablenya mengerucut lucu. Tatapannya seperti anak kecil yang sedang menahan tangis, hidungnya memerah.

Chanyeol menatap datar kyungsoo. "Toh kursi itu bukan milikku. Kasihan juga dia tidak dapat tempat duduk. Kalau dilihat juga sepertinya orang itu kurang makan, dia sangat kurus dan pucat. Jadi kubiarkan saja." Kilah Chanyeol tanpa cacat. Padahal ia hanya malas menanggapi namja tadi.

"Benar juga." Kai mengamini perkataan Chanyeol. "Dia memang sangat putih. Kurus pula. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya, apa di murid baru?"

"Kalau maksudmu orang kurus super pucat itu adalah Xi Luhan, kau benar. Dia anak baru!"

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Kai menoleh serentak bersamaan. "Kau mengenalnya Sehun?" tanya Kai. Ternyata Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjawab analisanya.

"Yap." Sehun mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit menggeser duduknya, membuat sehun mendapatkan tempat duduk sedikit lebih banyak. "Dia kenalan Kris hyung." _"saudara tiri lebih tepatnya." _Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

Kai dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil ber 'oh' ria. Chanyeol hanya diam. Memproses sedikit demi sedikit perkataan sehun.

"_Kenalan Kris hyung?"_

( O_O )

"Permisi, apa kau tahu dimana kelas 3-1?"

Sehun memperhatikan namja yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini. Cantik, seperti malaikat. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang manis, namun pipinya yang tirus membuatnya terlihat dingin.

Sehun mengangguk perlahan dengan wajah datarnya. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari namja pendek di depannya, masih menganalisa. "Ada apa?"

Namja itu tampak berpikir sebentar, memasang wajah yang sangat manis ketika bingung mau menjawab apa. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Euhm aku," dia berhenti sebentar, kemudia kembali menampakan wajah dinginnya. "Aku mencari Kris Wu kelas 3-1."

Sehun mengernyit, jadi dia mencari Kris hyung? "Kau kenalan Kris hyung?"

Namja itu mengangguk. "Jadi?"

"Ok, follow me." Sehun berjalan di depan namja tadi menuju kelas 3-1. Dalam hati ia berharap pemilik derap langkah yang sedang mengikutinya ini tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun dengan Kris, Sehun sudah terpesona.

Kedua insan itu berhenti di kelas 3-1. Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas 3-1. Walaupun Sehun masih murid tingkat satu, dia adalah murid populer bersama Chanyeol, Kris, Kai dan anak klub basket lainnya. Jadi ia tak merasa sungkan sedikitpun bermain-main di lorong bahkan kelas murid-murid tingkat 3.

"Aneh sekali." Sehun membalikan badannya menghadap namja tadi. "Dia tidak ada." Namja tadi menundukan kepalanya sambil mendesis pelan.

Sehun menarik salah satu murid kelas 3-1 yang baru saja mau masuk kelas. "Hei sunbae, kau tau tidak diamana Kris hyung?" Sehun bertanya tanpa ragu. Menjadi murid beken berarti disegani setiap tingkatan di Kyunghee highschool.

"Kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya menuju atap." Jawabnya sopan lalu segera berlalu memasuki kelas.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya melihat name tag orang yang dia tarik tadi. Terlihat huruf hangeul bertuliskan 'Kim Minseok'. "Cih. Tidak sopan sekali belum selesai diajak bicara sudah pergi." Sehun mengumpat pelan. "Lihat saja nanti." Lanjutnya.

"Hei, kau juga tidak sopan menariknya begitu saja." Namja putih itu mengomentari sikap Sehun yang menurutnya tidak sopan juga.

Sehun melirik sinis. Ia sudah terbiasa dibilang begitu. Namun untuk yang satu ini dia harus terlihat berbeda, didepan calon 'target'. "Hm. Mianhae."

Astaga. Sehun meminta maaf. Ternyata tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mendapatkan namja ini.

"Ke atap?" Sehun menunjuk salah satu tangga menuju atap. Namja itu mengangguk.

_Kriet_

"Kris hyung?" Kris menolehkan kepalanya, mata elangnya mendapati dua orang yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Sehun dan—

"Astaga, Luhan?" Kris bangkit dari duduknya di sudut gedung, satu-satunya bagian yang tidak diberi tiang penyangga.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya." Namja yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu menggumam pelan, tentu saja dengan mudah Sehun mendengarnya.

Sehun mengernyit kembali. _'Menemukannya?'_

Luhan berlari kecil kearah Kris lalu memeluknya erat. Kris nampak masih kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan. Terlihat jelas dari kedua alisnya yang mengangkat tinggi.

Sehun juga terlihat sama kagetnya, lebih kaget mungkin. Sehun meringis pelan. _'Argh! Ternyata sudah punya Kris hyung!' _Sehun memasang wajah super-duper-jealous-nya. Kalah sebelum berperang mungkin perumpamaan yang tepat untuk keadaannya sekarang.

Kris melepaskan pelukan erat Luhan lau menatapnya telak. "Yah, Luhan! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku mencarimu! Sudah dua tahun kau tidak memberi kabar apapun pada _kami_!" pekiknya kencang.

"Lalu?" Kris menatap Luhan secara keseluruhan dari atas sampai bawah lalu ke atas lagi. "Kau akan bersekolah disini?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Yixing eomma memperbolehkanku sekolah disini kok." Kris mengangguk paham meskipun masih ragu.

"Hey Sehun-ah? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Jawab Sehun jutek.

Kris dan Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang masih mematung di pintu dengan wajah garangnya yang dibuat-buat. "Dia bukan pacarku." Kris menjelaskan.

Air muka Sehun sedikit berubah. "Benarkah?"

"Eum. Terima kasih sebelumnya, namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Aku saudara tiri Kris." Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum manis. Bibir tipisnya yang pucat tertarik naik dan melengkung cantik.

Sehun mengangguk pelan sedikit terkesima. "Aku Oh Sehun. Teman Kris hyung."

"Ah, bisakah aku memanggilmu Sehuni? Aku ingin akrab juga dengan teman Kris."

"Tentu. Lalu aku akan memanggilmu Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Kau harus memanggilku 'hyung'!"

Kris mengangguk samar. "Ya. Dia siswa tingkat tiga juga. Panggil dia Luhan hyung."

Oh. Jadi namja baby face ini siswa tingkat tiga? Great.

Sehun mengangguk canggung. "B-Baiklah."

( O_O )

Jam 03.00. Pelajaran sejarah pun selesai dengan damainya. Kebanyakan murid sedang bermain di alam mimpi, tepat dibalik buku mereka yang diberdirikan. Chanyeol membereskan semua barang-barangnya yang berada di meja. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan kelas.

Tempat yang ditujunya kini hanya satu. Tempat yang dimana dia akan selalu merasa tenang dan melupakan sejenak beban hidupnya. Tidak menghiraukan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terus memanggilinya dari belakang, Chanyeol tetap berjalan dengan angkuh namun rapuh.

Entah kenapa hari ini dia begitu khawatir, cemas, atu semacamnya. Entah pada hal apa.

( O_O )

"PARK CHANYEOOOLL~ KIM JONGIIIIN~" Kyungsoo memekik kencang dari gerbang sekolah. Ia sudah cukup putus asa mengejar Chanyeol dan Kai. Langkah keduanya panjang sedangkan langkahnya lebih pendek. Jika ia berlari yang ada dia akan berakhir di ruang kesehatan lagi.

Namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia merasa sangat sebal sekarang.

"Permisi?" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya menatap polos namja dengan hoodie dark brown sedang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, mata namja itu kecil dan tajam namun meneduhkan. Rambutnya sewarna kayu. Bibirnya tipis dan tingginya bisa dibilang sama dengan kyungsoo. "_Manis sekali~" _pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ne?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang kelewat antusias.

"Aku sedang mencari namja tinggi yang bernama Wu Yi Fan. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya orang itu kedua alisnya terangkat imut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng perlahan lalu memajang wajah sedih. "Maaf aku tidak tahu~ Aku baru masuk ke sekolah ini kemarin."

"Oh," namja itu menunduk sedih. Menunduk dalam sekali. Auranya berubah 180 derajat. Tadi ketika datang namja itu seolah dikelilingi bunga-bunga. Dan warna pink sebagai latarnya. Sekarang hanya warna hitam dengan burung gagak yang melewat begitu saja. (maksud sukro yang di komik-komik gitu.)

"Euhm, gwenchanayo." Namja itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau sedang mencari seseorang juga tuan mata bulat?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh manis mendengar panggilan namja di depannya ini. "Iya~ temanku meninggalkanku.. Langkahku terlalu pendek untuk mengejar mereka." Kyungsoo seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat hal itu.

"Oh ya? Kasihan sekali~" namja itu ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya, entah mengapa ikut merasa sedih dan sebal. "Mau tidak makan es krim bersamaku?"

Mendengar tawaran dari namja itu Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap walau agak ragu.

Kedua pasang kaki itu berjalan santai ke taman dekat sekolah, disana ada seorang penjual es krim keliling yang sedang beristirahat. Dengan kegembiraan maksimal kedua remaja yang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil itu berlali kecil ke si pedagang es krim.

"Paman starwberry satu~" "Aku mau yang strawberry~"

"Oke. Jadi strwberry nya dua ya?" paman penjual es krim itu tersenyum lalu memberikan dua es krim strawberry pada Kyungsoo dan 'teman' barunya.

"Terima kasih paman~" Sahut keduanya bersamaan. Setelah membayar es krim itu, kedua manusia manis tersebut duduk di bangku terdekat di taman itu.

"Kau menyukai strawberry juga tuan mata bulat?" Tanya namja itu sembari menjilat es krimnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang. "Kau juga?" wajahnya merona. Ia akan selalu begini setiap membicarakan hal yang amat disukainya.

"Iya, aku sukaaa sekali strawberry~" pekik namja itu menampilkan eye smilenya yang cantik.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya terlalu asik pada es krimnya masing-masing.

"Oh iya, kita belum saling mengenal lho~ padahal kita sudah jadi teman kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ah iya kau benar~ Kita kan teman." Namja itu mengangguk senang. "Siapa namamu tuan mata bulat?"

"Namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Tapi tuan mata bulat terdengar bagus juga~" Kyungsoo tersenyum amat manis. Senang rasanya mendapat teman yang setipe denganmu kan?

"Oh begitukah, eum Kyungie? Kkk~" namja itu terkekeh pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kalau namamu siapa?"

"Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

( O_O )

.

.

**TeBeCe saja bung~**

Nah loh itu ada pujaan hati sukro –w-)7 /menatap ke kejauhan -?-

Nah kira-kira ketebak ngga jadinya bakal gimana? :o ehehe~

Betewe kurang panjang ngga sih? ._.v hehe mian kalo kependekan~

Balasan untuk review:

**yoon HyunWoon****: **Gomawo~^^ 

**Kang Hyun Yoo****: **Gogi itu siapa ya. Hmmm, sukro juga bingung -?- Hehehe Gomawo udah review^^

**megajewels2312****: **Ne~ semoga cerita sukro ngga mengecewakan ya -.-)/ Gomawo udah review^^

**OhSooYeol****: **OM? ;;A;;; | hum gimana ya? /smirk (sukro smirk ya, bukan nahan boker.) Gomawo udah review~^^

**dokyungdosoo****: **hai dosoo^^;; siapa gogi sukro juga nggak tau :( (boong deng.) Gomawo reviewnya^^

makasih yah udah review, sukro terhura bangeD ehehe :')

review? ppyong~


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter 4]**

Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Kai berdecak, cepat sekali hilangnya. Terakhir Kai melihat Chanyeol seperti itu adalah saat mereka sekolah dasar. Dan sejak itu Chanyeol menjadi pendiam—tertutup.

Kai memandangi sekitarnya. Rasanya familiar. Kai mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Taman bunga yang penuh dengan bunga dandelion, air mancur, taman kanak-kanak, dan oh— Kai terdiam. Ia berjalan kembali kearah sekolah.

"Gereja. Ternyata anak itu masih belum bisa melupakan dagingnya. Ha."

( O_O )

Chanyeol menutup mata merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus. Surainya sedikit bergereak-gerak terkena terpaan angin. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak pergi kesini.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus kursi kayu yang ia duduki. "Oh Tuhan, bagaimanapun aku melupakannya dia selalu bersarang di pikiranku." Chanyeol kembali menutup matanya sedikit meringis pelan.

"Tapi," Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya. "Seperti nya aku sudah menemukan tambatan hatiku." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, menatap gereja itu samar dari bangku yang di dudukinya, bangku kayu tua yang terletak di sebrang gereja. Salah satu tempat yang disukai Gogi.

"Namanya Kyungsoo. Namja pendek yang sudah membuatku lupa akan dirinya yang jahat." Chanyeol memberi jeda. "Walau sisa-sisa kepedihan itu masih terasa."

Chanyeol bangkit. Membuka pintu besar itu. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja yang kosong itu.

"Lagi, aku merasa kan hal itu lagi, Tuhan." Chanyeol duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang berada dipaling depan. "Cinta."

_Kriet_

"Tuhan. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Do Kyungsoo walau dalam sekejap mata, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Terperangkap lagi oleh keindahan mata dan suara seseorang." Chanyeol memantapkan ucapannya.

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

Mata chanyeol membesar maksimal. Panggilan itu berlarian di gendang telinganya menuju ke otak. Dengan cepat chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. Iris kecoklatannya menatap sosok malaikat itu.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol tergagap. Kyungsoo berlari kecil kearahnya lalu memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol~ hiks." Kyungsoo menangis di dada Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, walaupun tidak tahu apa benar yang dirasakannya itu cinta atau apa, yang jelas Kyungsoo serasa ingin meledak setelah mendengar pengakuan sakral Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang masih mengalirkan sungai bening ke daerah pipi chubbynya yang putih mulus. "Aku juga, aku juga mencintai Chanyeol~" wajahnya sedikit merona. Ia malu.

"E-eh?" Chanyeol masih _clueless,_ semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. "Benarkah? Kau.. membalas perasaanku?" Chanyeol memastikan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu lalu kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Dirasakannya degup jantung Chanyeol yang cepat dan tidak beraturan. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia menyukai ini. Pipinya kembali merona.

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya, mengulum senyum. "Terima kasih Tuhan, aku akan menjaganya. Tak akan pernah kubiarkan pergi dari dekapanku yang erat."

( O_O )

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk dibangku panjang yang semula di duduki Chanyeol. Kedua jemari-jemari itu saling mengait. Tidak ingin melewatkan kehangatan dari pasangan masing-masing barang sedetikpun. Ya, pasangan. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sekarang sepasang kekasih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Senyuman terlembut yang pernah Chanyeol pasang pada wajah tampannya sejak terakhir kali ditinggal gogi.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum manis. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit terpesona akan kecantikannya. "Aku kesini bersama Baekhyuni~ tapi saat baru datang ada orang yang memanggilnya, jadi aku masuk sendiri kesini." Lapor Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Oh ya? Siapa itu Baekhyuni?"

"Teman baruku, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia sangat manis Chanyeol~ Dia teman yang menyenangkan. Dia memanggilku tuan mata bulat." Kyungsoo sedikit membesarkan matanya saat mengatakan 'tuan mata bulat'. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi putih yang tampak seperti kulit bayi itu.

"Mungkin nanti kau bisa mengenalkannya padaku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja, bahkan walau kau tidak memintanya aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu Chanyeol. Oh iya, dia juga suka strawberry sama seperti ku." Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun tadi saat menjilati es krim strawberrynya. Manis sekali.

"Aku yakin kau lebih manis, menyenangkan, dan menggemaskan dari pada teman barumu yang bernama Baekhyun itu." Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi Kyungsoo menggunakan tangan kanannya. Telapak tangannya benar-benar dimanjakan dengan kulit halus Kyungsoo yang seperti bayi itu.

Kyungsoo merona. Ia tidak biasa dipuji seperti itu. Yah mungkin Kai memang sering memujinya, tapi entah kenapa hanya Chanyeol yang membuatnya sampai semalu ini.

"Chanyeol, aku pinjam ponselmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Untuk apa? Mau minta dijemput? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Cepaaat."

Dengan pasrah Chanyeol merogoh kantong celananya, mencari ponselnya. "Ini."

Kyungsoo menyambut ponsel Chanyeol dengan bahagia, ia melepaskan pagutan tangan mereka. Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

"Pertama, kau harus simpan nomorku~" Kyungsoo mengetikan nomor ponselnya di layar ponsel Chanyeol.

"Kedua, kau harus simpan fotoku~" Chanyeol melongo. Kyungsoo mendekatka dirinya dengan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis kearah kamera, Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut tersenyum ke kamera. _Plik~ _saved.

"Ketiga, kau harus punya suaraku~" Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan bernyayi, buatlah suara-suara kecil sebagai pengiringnya Chanyeol~" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ya mana aku tahu~ Cari sendiri~" Perintah Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang mulai terdengar seperti orang merajuk.

Ekor mata Chanyeol menangkap sebuah alat musik. Piano.

Chanyeol menunjuk Piano putih yang terletak di sisi altar. "Aku akan menggunakan benda itu. Apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?"

"Illa illa."

Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengulum senyum. Jemari panjangnya menekan salah satu not.

_Ting_

"Masih bagus, padahal sudah berdebu begini." Chanyeol menatap lamat-lamat piano putih di depannya. _Ini piano yang dulu sering gogi mainkan._

Kyungsoo berdeham pelan. Mempersiapkan suara emasnya yang sudah lama tidak ia padukan dengan suara lembut piano. Kyungsoo menekan tombol virtual _'record' _di ponsel Chanyeol.

"Bermainlah." Intruksi Kyungsoo. Suara piano mulai mengalun lembut.

Kyungsoo menutup mata.

"_ttaseuhage buneun hyanggiroun baram nae du bore seuchimyeon nan, saranghaetdeon geudae eolguri tteo-oreujyo_

_oh~ gilga-e sumeoseon ireumdo moreuneun deulkkochi pil ttaejjeumen, gieok jeo pyeone gamcwo dun geudaega tteo-oreujyo_

_My baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa  
Never forget love_

_cheot sarangeun areumdawoseo cheot sarangeun kkochiramnida bomi omyeon hwaljjak pineun o~ nuni bushin kkot-cheoreom_

_cheot sarangeun eorin-ae cheorom cheot sarangeun seotureumnida sarangeul akkim-eopshi jugo gatjil mothanikka_

_illa illa illa, illa illa illa, illa illa illa, na-eui sarang good-bye—"_

( O_O )

Kyungsoo menekan tombol virtual kotak yang berarti stop itu. Rekaman selesai. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Chanyeol bermain manis sekali.

"Suaramu bagus." Puji Chanyeol. Ia sungguh terpesona dengan suara Kyungsoo.

"Permainanmu juga bagus yeollo, aku suka."

_Deg_

"Yeollo?"

"Iya~~ mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu yeollo! Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Yeollo terdengar manis."

( O_O )

"—_Gwaenchana gwaenchana gwaenchana_

_Modu da yeogi noko gamyeon dwae_

_Chueokdeul heunjeokdeul modu."_

Luhan membuka matanya lalu tersenyum manis. "Seperti biasa, suaramu selalu membuatku ingin menangis."

"Benarkah ge? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud," Pemilik suara merdu tadi menunduk sedih.

"Ani, bukan begitu. Maksudku suaramu benar-benar indah. Aku saja kalah." Luhan mengusap pucuk kepala adiknya.

"Aniyo! Suara Luhan ge yang terbaik, suaraku mana mungkin lebih bagus dari suara Luhan ge~"

Luhan mendengus. "Kau selalu saja begitu."

"Kkk~ Ge, apa kau sudah bertemu Wu Fan gege?"

"Yah begitulah, kau tahu? Dia semakin tinggi saja!" Luhan bercerita dengan semangat dengan adiknya.

"Woah, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya ge. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu Wu Fan gege~ eum, 10 tahun!" Namja itu merentangkan ke sepuluh jari lentiknya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Secepatnya, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Seperti biasa ge, teman-temanku selalu memanggilku cantik. Mengingatkanku pada Wu Fan gege. Aku semakin merindukannya."

Luhan terkekeh pelan, adiknya ini benar-benar polos dan lugu. Lihat saja sekarang dia menaikan bibir bawahnya tinggi-tinggi, uh menggemaskan sekali.

"Apa Wu Fan gege masih mengingatku ya?"

Luhan tersenyum keibuan, mengelus surai coklat adik kesayangannya.

"Tidak mungkin dia melupakanmu. Kau hidupnya, Baekhyun."

( O_O )

Kyungsoo berjalan riang menyusuri koridor yang masih sepi pagi itu. Setiap hari terasa lebih berwarna sejak ia menjadi kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Yah walau ia merasa sedih juga. Kai sedikit berubah, tidak seceria dan semenyenangkan dulu. Ia sering mengacuhkan Kyungsoo. Ya, Kai sudah tau berita resminya hubungan Chanyeol—sang sahabat— dan Kyungsoo—cintanya yang baru— menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tepat dihari ia memilih untuk berbalik tidak mengikuti Chanyeol ke Gereja itu.

Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam kelas. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol sudah ada disana. "Yeollooo~?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. "Pagi, Soo-ie."

Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke tempat duduknya, disamping Chanyeol—Kyungsoo pindah tempat duduk sejak ia dan Chanyeol berpacaran—.

"Yeollo, kita sudah jadi sepasang kekasih tapi aku tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunmu?" Kyungsoo memainkan ujung kemejanya, malu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo, menggemaskan. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

"Ppopo."

_BLUSH_

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah seketika. "EH? Hyaaa~ aku kan hanya ingin tahu tanggal ulang tahunmu saja?" Kyungsoo melayangkan protes dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

Chanyeol meringis pelan. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. "Ya sudah. Aku tidak rugi juga."

Kyungsoo merengut. Bagaimanapun ia sudah benar-benar-ingin-tahu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi Chanyeol. Oh sungguh ia dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya yang sangat nyaring itu semakin keras seiring ia mendekatkan wajahnya. _Terima kasih Park Chanyeol!_

_Chup~_

TRANG

Kai menatap nanar Kyungsoo yang tengah mencium pipi Chanyeol dari luar kelas. Kai dapat merasakan seluruh saraf di tubuhnya melemas. Hatinya sakit. Kai melangkah kembali ke belakang. Mungkin bolos sehari tidak masalah untuk orang yang sedang patah hati.

( O_O )

"Argh, aku malu." Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam, wajahnya sudah sebelas-duabelas dengan strawberry segar kesukaannya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"27 november."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala. "Ya?"

"27 november. Minggu depan." Ulang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu.

"MWOYO? Pabboyaaaa~ kenapa kau tidak bilang? Astaga, tujuh hari lagi?!" Kyungsoo histeris sendiri. Chanyeol mengangguk santai.

"Apa yang bisa kupersiapkan hanya dalam waktu tujuh hari huh? 168 jam? 10.080 menit? 604.800 detik? GOSH~" Kyungsoo memajang tampang sedih yang oh-so-damn-cute membuat Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri melihatnya.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut lembut Kyungsoo, senyuman tak lepas sedetikpun dari wajah tampannya—yang semakin tampan jika tersenyum—. "Aku tidak butuh apa-apa Soo-ie. Asalkan kau ada disampingku, aku sudah senang. Sangat."

"Yah! Itu urusannya berbeda tahu~" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dasar Park Pabbo Chanyeol.

"Aku Cuma ada satu permintaan." Mata Kyungsoo melebar.

"Apa? Apa?" Mata bulatnya jelas berbinar-binar.

"Aku mau saat ulang tahunku kau datang ke Gereja tempat dimana kita pertama berpacaran." Jawab Chanyeol.

Hening sebentar. Otak cemerlang namja manis itu masih me-loading.

"Eh? Hanya itu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol mengangguk singkat.

"Ya. Hanya itu."

"Tidak mau hadiah berupa barang?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

"Tidak."

"Boneka Teddy?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kau yakin yeollo?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Aku yakin seratus ribu persen." Kata Chanyeol final.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Huff. Baiklah, aku pasti datang~"

"Soo-ie. Hari ini mau tidak pergi denganku?" Chanyeol merogoh kantongnya, mengambil smartphone nya.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kencan."

_BLUSH_

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah seketika. Oh tuhan, ini kencan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol! Kencan setelah 19 hari berpacaran dan 7 hari sebelum ulang tahun Chanyeol!

Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan, malu sekali. Lalu dengan semangat ia bergeser pada Chanyeol. "Kemana kemana? Kebun strawberry? Taman bermain? Kedai es krim? Peternakan anjing liar~?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Hey kau yakin bisa bersenang-senang kalau kesana?" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat lalu tak lama menggeleng ragu.

"Mollaso. Jadi kita kemana?"

"Rumahku."

"Eh?"

_**[Memo]**_

_**SENT 20 Nov;**_

_**Terima kasih. Karenamu, aku dapat memilikinya. Matahari baruku, penggantimu.**_

( O_O )

.

.

**TeBeCe auu~**

Maaf kalo ada typo. Sukro lagi males edit._. /slapped

URRRHH gegegege, akhirnya chansoo bersatu permirsa /smirk. Ekhem, ekhem. Peje dumse (naon sih sukro.)

**Balasan review:**

**Kang Hyun Yoo****: **nagih hutang? Emang beki rentenir apa -_-v. Thanks vo' ripyu .2*

**dokyungdosoo****:** tanpa doso bilang juga udah pasti sukro lanjut kok (/_-)/|| oke sukro usahakan dibanyakin yah~ Thanks vo' ripyu .2*

**OhSooYeol****: **dua-duanya juga boleh /ngeces. –plis- tau aja nih sukro emang seme HEHEHE |Aura denjer? Beki bawa pistol"an eoh? '_') iya kok chansu sayangku | updated eyah. Thanks vo' ripyu .2*

**ArraHyeri****: **ITU SEMUA HANYA KEDOK DO KYUNGSOO~ /? (udah kacangin aja.) Thanks vo' ripyu .2*

**: **Gomawo :')) chanbaek mainstream kah? Menurut sukro yang mainstream itu baekyeol couple D: -eh- Thanks vo' ripyu .2*

**yoon HyunWoon****: **YOSH! Sudah dilanjut. Chansoo momment? Siap laksanakaaan –w-)7 Thanks vo' ripyu .2*

yosh sudah dulu. Sukro undur diri –mundur-

riview? /puppy eyes


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter 5]**

Chanyeol keluar dari lamborghini hitam kesayangannya dan membuka pintu penumpang. Kepala Kyungsoo menyembul dari dalam mobil, senyuman manis terus terkembang di wajah _baby face-_nya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya masuk ke pintu rumah yang hampir sebesar gerbang Istana Presiden itu. Para maid yang Kyungsso tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya itu berjejer menyambut sang tuan muda dengan senyuman khas pelayan. Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Masuklah duluan ke kamarku. Aku akan mengambil minum." Titah Chanyeol dihiasi senyuman lembutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk imut. Gemas, Chanyeol mengusak surai lembut Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu ke dapur di lantai satu.

Kyungsoo menyusuri lantai dua rumah keluarga Park, sebenarnya yang mana kamar Chanyeol? Ada begitu banyak pintu disini!

Mata bulat Kyungsso yang jernih tidak henti-hentinya berbinar melihat foto-foto dengan ukuran besar yang tergantung manis di dinding. Kyungsoo berhenti di salah satu foto. Foto tercetak sepia dengan ukuran lebih kecil dibandingkan foto-foto yang lainnya. Kyungsoo mengelus frame abu-abu yang membingkai foto lama itu.

Kyungsoo terpana. Ada dua orang anak kecil yang tengah berangkulan di foto itu. Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Yang ini pasti Yeollo," Kyungsoo menunjuk anak laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearah kamera, Kyungsoo mengusap wajah Chanyeol kecil yang diabadikan kamera itu.

"Lalu yang ini?" Kyungsoo menunjuk anak laki-laki lainnya yang ada di foto itu. Kyungsoo memandanginya lekat, merasa familier.

Matanya sipit tajam namun menyejukan. Saat bibirnya tertarik membuat senyuman, mata indah itu ikut melengkung naik, cantik. Rambut pendek yang terlihat halus. Oh betapa Kyungsoo mengenal ciri-ciri fisik orang ini.

"Anak ini mengingatkanku pada Baekhyuni."

"Kau belum masuk?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol membawa nampan berisi dua gelas susu—yang satu susu strawberry dan yang satunya lagi susu pisang— dan toples penuh wafer strawberry.

"Aku belum menemukan kamarmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Kesini," Chanyeol melangkah melewati Kyungsoo, mendekati kamar dengan pintu maghoni penuh stiker yang terdapat coretan spidol bertuliskan 'Park Chanyeol'.

Kyungsoo mengintrupsi langkah Chanyeol sebelum kekasihnya itu memasuki kamarnya. Chanyeol hanya menoleh sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, pengganti kata 'apa?'.

"Ige," Kyungsoo menunjuk anak kecil yang bersama Chanyeol di foto tadi. "Apa kau teman kecil Baekhyuni?" Kyungsoo bertanya polos.

Chanyeol bungkam. Ia mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dengan langkah ragu. "Baekhyuni?" Tanyanya pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Ya, anak ini mirip sekali dengan Baekhyuni! Matanya, rambutnya, senyumnya, pokoknya mirip sekali!"

"Eum," Chanyeol menatap kosong foto dirinya bersama gogi, ia ingat foto itu diambil sehari sesudah Gogi menempati rumah yang berada di sebrang rumah Chanyeol. "Dia teman kecil terbaikku, Gogi."

( O_O )

"Chanyeol-ah coba kau sapa tetangga baru kita, mereka punya anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu lho."

Chanyeol kecil menoleh pada ibunya yang baru saja pulang mengunjungi tetangga baru mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu meninggalkan mainan figur superhero nya yang lengkap di lantai dan bergegas pergi ke rumah yang berdiri kokoh di sebrang rumahnya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki mungilnya masuk ke pekarangan rumah yang tidak lebih besar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Chanyeol berjinjit memencet bel yang terletak disamping pintu.

Seseorang membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol. Saat itu, orang itu menyambutnya dengan senyum manis yang mampu membuat otot-otot Chanyeol melemas seketika.

Chanyeol dan namja kecil itu hanya diam tak berbicara. Chanyeol terlalu terpaku pada kemanisan anak kecil yang sekarang berdiri tepat didepannya, badannya lebih pendek dari Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tidak harus mengangkat kepalanya sama seperti ia berbicara pada orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Hey dimana kamu anakku? Lihat bacon yang kamu minta sudah eomma siapkan~"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara wanita dari dalam rumah, anak laki-laki yang berada dihadapan Chanyeol sudah gelisah—ia ingin segera masuk dan menikmati bacon kesukaanya dengan susu strawberry manis yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Eum, eum," Chanyeol bingung harus melakukan apa, ia masih belum siap memperkenalkan dirinya pada sosok manis didepannya, ia masih sangat amat malu. Namun Chanyeol hampir memekik ketika laki-laki di depannya ini menarik lengannya masuk.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang masih terlihat sangat muda menyambut Chanyeol di ruang tengah. "Woah, ada tamu? Kenapa kamu tidak bilang ada anak semanis ini datang berkunjung?" Eomma anak itu tersenyum manis, senyumnya sangat mirip dengan senyum anak tadi.

"Bacon ku mana maaa?" Anak itu berjalan cepat menuju dapur dengan langkah-langkah mungilnya.

"Di atas meja makan sayang!" Jawab eommanya dari ruang tengah, Chanyeol hanya memandangi kelakuan ibu dan anak itu dalam diam.

"Siapa nama mu anak manis?" Tanya wanita itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak. "Erh, aku.. Park Chan—" Chanyeol menoleh pada sosok manis yang membawa sepiring bacon dan sebotol susu strawberry.

"Kamu mau bacon dan susu strawberry juga?" Tanyanya, pipi Chanyeol merona.

"—Yeol."

( O_O )

"Aku punya kakak laki-laki yang sangat baik! Walaupun dia seorang namja dia sangat cantik, kalau Yeollo bagaimana?"

Chanyeol memandangi langit dari ayunan yang didudukinya. Sedangkan anak manis tadi duduk di ayunan yang lainnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Mereka sedang bermain di bukit dekat rumah keduanya—setelah menghabiskan bacon dan susu mereka.

"Em, aku punya kakak perempuan. Dia sangat keras kepala dan menyebalkan, tapi kadang dia sangat baik. Aku jadi merasa mempunyai dua kakak."

Namja mungil yang ada disebelahnya mengangguk pelan. "Asik tidak?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu mungilnya, "Kadang ya, kadang tidak. Dia suka tidak tahu situasi." Ujar Chanyeol seperti orang dewasa, anak berambut coklat disebelahnya hanya mengangguk saja, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Yeollo?" Panggilnya. Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati sepasang kristal bening menatapnya begitu dekat.

Chanyeol meneguk salivanya, "A-Apa?"

Namja itu diam dan terus menatapi Chanyeol. Bermenit-menit berlalu dengan keheningan, tiba-tiba namja tadi tersenyum. Memaksa kedua mata indahnya ikut melengkung cantik.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya senang bisa bertemu orang setampan Yeollo!"

_BLUSH_

Jangan tanya kelanjutannya, sudah pasti wajah Chanyeol memerah padam. Oh ayolah, ia memang sering dipuji tentang wajahnya yang tampan tapi entah mengapa yang ini berbeda!

Saat gendang telinganya merangsang suara manis itu mengalir ke otak untuk di proses maknanya, pipi Chanyeol perlahan memanas, darahnya berdesir halus dan jantungnya berdegup cepat tak karuan.

"Yeollo? Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah!"

Chanyeol memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah. "Kau benar mungkin aku sakit."

"Aaaa! Kalau begitu Yeollo harus pulang beristirahat!" pekiknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Anak itu benar, ia harus cepat-cepat menjernihkan pikirannya dengan cara tidur, istirahat terbaik—menurutnya.

"Aku pulang. Besok kita main lagi, aku akan menjemputmu."

Namja itu mengangguk imut. Chanyeol berbalik turun dari bukit, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika lengannya di gengam oleh tangan mungil yang begitu putih. Chanyeol menoleh, dan—

_Chup_

"Cepatlah sembuh Yeollo~ itu obat dariku biar kau cepat sembuh!" Anak itu mendahului langkah Chanyeol kembali ke rumahnya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempat, perlahan telapak tangan mungilnya mengelus pipinya yang baru saja diberi 'obat' oleh tetangga barunya. Pipinya kembali merona.

"Apa yang daging itu lakukan, kenapa.. jantungku berisik sekali?"

( O_O )

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang, memandangi Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menjelajahi kamarnya, entah mencari apa. Atau ia punya niat mencuri? Oke, itu tidak mungkin.

"Yeollo apa ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebuah paket berbungkus kertas coklat yang belum dibuka, permukaannya sudah dipenuhi oleh debu. Chanyeol bangkit, mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping meja belajarnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, ia tidak ingat pernah menyimpan kotak seperti itu dikamarnya. "Dariman kau ambil itu Soo-ie?"

"Ini ada diantara meja belajarmu dan lemari pakaianmu, karena penasaran aku ambil saja." Terangnya dengan wajah polos.

"Eum, letakkan saja. Mungkin punya eomma atau noona." Chanyeol kembali berbalik kearah ranjangnya. Kyungsoo menurut dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

"Kau punya seorang noona?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menggeleng, "Kau sangat tertutup tuan Park."

Ya benar. Kau tidak bisa melawan, itu memang kenyataannya. Kau-sangat-tertutup-bahkan-pada-kekasih-mu-sendiri .

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sendu, ini semua karena ia trauma pada masa lalunya. Dengan ragu ia kembali mengusak surai lembut Kyungsoo. Ah, Chanyeol menjadi begitu sensitif.

"Mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu berkabut, matanya terlihat ingin menangis namun tidak dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat datar dan dingin.

Entah mendapat bisikan darimana, Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol, lingkar tangannya yang pendek memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang rapuh.

"Kau tidak harus menyimpannya sendiri Yeollo, ada aku." Kyungsoo mulai menangis.

Chanyeol menatap kosong kekasihnya, ia masih bingung. Kenapa perasaannya pada Gogi seakan kembali bangkit setelah pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Kyungsoo tentang kakak Chanyeol. Ia mengingat jelas, ia juga pernah membicarakan ini dengan Gogi. Namun bedanya Gogi tidak menangis, ia justru tersenyum sangat manis saat itu.

Chanyeol mendekap erat Kyungsoo yang masih terisak di dadanya. Ia harus melupakan Gogi, ada orang yang lebih menyayanginya disini, orang yang tidak menyia-nyiakan keberadaannya, orang yang nyata, bukan hanya kumpulan ingatan dan kenangan semata. Kyungsoo. Dia disini, menghangatkan hati Chanyeol yang beku, membantunya melupakan laki-laki yang dengan jahatnya meninggalkan namja sebaik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, menatap aliran air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Perasaan bersalah mulai memadati hati Chanyeol, ia membuat malaikatnya menangis karena dirinya yang bodoh.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah. Matanya tertutup, tangannya menarik dagu Kyungsoo mendekat dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, namun karena gerakan lembut Chanyeol ia akan tetap tenang. Perlahan Kyungsoo ikut menutup matanya.

Didalam kegelapan saat matanya tertutup, Kyungsoo merasakan rasa manis yang samar menjalar di bibir kissablenya. Chanyeol menciumnya, ciuman pertama bagi Kyungsoo. Begitu lembut, Kyungsoo suka itu.

Perlahan Kyungsoo merasa ibu jari Chanyeol mulai mengusap air mata yang masih menghiasi pipi putihnya. Chanyeol menyudahi pertautan manisnya dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut saat dilihatnya rona merah menghiasi pipi putih itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu selamanya, berjanjilah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku Soo-ie."

Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu tegap Chanyeol. "Harusnya kan aku yang bilang begitu. Huft! Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Pilihannya tidak salah, Kyungsoo memang orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan sosok Gogi.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Selamanya, tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun."

( O_O )

Kai melempar asal batu-batu kerikil tak bersalah itu kedalam kolam. Matanya yang tidak fokus menatap bosan patung yang berdiri kokoh di samping air mancur. Pikirannya terus mengawang-awang entah kemana.

"Chanyeol sudah menemukan pengganti dagingnya. Itu hal yang bagus, tapi ya Tuhan kenapa harus Kyungsoo?" Kai menjenggut rambutnya kasar, pening kembali menyelimuti kepalanya yang memang sudah sangat pusing itu.

"_So now I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide believe what I say_

_So here I am _

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

_Open arms—"_

Merasa seperti tersengat ribuan volt listrik, Kai menolehkan kepalanya kepada sumber suara. Gereja itu, gereja tempat Chanyeol selalu mengadu. Kai terdiam sejenak.

"Argh, jadi sekarang aku akan mengikuti jejak manusia tiang itu? Ikut mengadu tentang segala beban hidupku disini?" Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Baiklah, siapapun malaikat bersuara emas yang ada didalam aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap disini!"

Kai kembali terdiam. Suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Kemana perginya malaikat yang tadi bernyanyi di dalam gereja?

Penasaran, Kai mengingkari perkataannya sendiri. Ia masuk kedalam gereja.

_Kriet_

"Pe-permisi? Ada orang tid—astaga."

( O_O )

"Luhan? Luhan?"

Merasa terpanggil Luhan perlahan membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah atap apartemennya dan adiknya—Baekhyun. Hey tunggu, bukannya tadi dia ada di sekolah? Kenapa sekarang ia ada di—

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Kris mengelus dada, wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks.

Tunggu sebentar lagi, sadar? Apa maksudnya?

Luhan perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa seperti mati rasa. Duduk adalah satu-satunya posisi yang ia inginkan sekarang, tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

"Kris, apa yang terjadi?" Luhan bertanya lemah, tenaganya masih belum terkumpul seluruhnya.

"Pingsan. Apalagi? Kau hampir melakukannya setiap hari saat kita masih bersama di China."

"Oh iya, aku lupa makan vitaminku hari ini."

"Pil ini hyung?"

Luhan dan Kris menoleh, itu Sehun. Tangannya membawa sebuah botol kecil berisi pil berwarna merah yang tinggal setengah. "Yang itu?" Kris memastikan. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Bawa kesini Sehuni." Sehun menurut, ia memberikan botol itu pada Kris tanpa protes. Biasanya ia benci sekali disuruh-suruh, oleh siapapun itu. Termasuk Kris, eomma dan Appa-nya, bahkan Chanyeol si pangeran.

"Uh, mianhae merepotkanmu Sehuni." Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ternyata wajah tirus Luhan memang ada alasannya.

Kris bangkit, dengan asal ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol minuman dingin. Dirasakan cairan itu melewati kerongkongannya. "Erh, manis sekali. Apa in—strawberry tentu saja." Kris menyeringai samar.

Luhan menelan pil merahnya. Sehun hanya diam, ia tidak mengerti—ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Belum.

"Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang lebih mengejutkan dari yang kau perkirakan Kris."

Mata Sehun membulat. Dengan reflek ia memekik cukup kencang, "Kalian punya anak?! Kalian bilang kalian saudara tiri? Astaga, kalian ini benar-benar—"

"Sehuni? Kau tidak sakit kan?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung—sangat bingung.

"Aniyo. Aku sehat! Lihat aku, apa aku terlihat sakit? Iya kan? Kris hyung, aku benar kan?"

"Luhan seorang laki-laki, Oh Sehun. Ia tidak bisa mengandung, melahirkan, atau apapun yang ada dipikiranmu."

Luhan terkekeh pelan, ekspresi Sehun terlihat sangat lucu sekarang—Luhan senang melihat orang yang berekspresi aneh, sungguh menghibur.

"Kau ternyata lucu Sehuni, mungkin kau bisa berteman baik dengan Baekhyuni."

Kris mendelik dari arah dapur mendengar penuturan Luhan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyuni berteman dengan si playboy albino itu."

"Berkacalah tuan tampan." Sehun berkata sinis.

Mata Sehun menjelajahi ruangan luas itu. Ruangan itu didominasi cat berwarna—oh manisnya, merah jambu dan uh? Strawberry?

"Kenapa disini banyak sekali pernak-pernik strawberry?"

Luhan bangkit, mencoba mendudukkan badannya yang mulai terasa ringan. "Baekhyuni suka strawberry."

"Baekhyuni?" Sehun mengambil satu frame foto yang sengaja dipajang Luhan di nakas. "Yang sipit ini?" Sehun menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki tujuh tahunan yang sedang menatap polos kearah kamera, ia berdiri diantara dua orang anak laki-laki.

"Berkaca Oh Sehun. Berkaca." Kris mengingatkan. Sehun mendengus, menyebalkan mendengar Kris terus meledekinya.

Luhan tergelak, lagi-lagi karena Sehun mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh. "Ya ya, itu Baekhyuni~"

Sehun menatap datar foto itu, perlahan pipinya memerah. _Astaga, kakak beradik ini imut sekali_, Sehun membatin.

Luhan melanjutkan, "Lalu kau tahu? Yang matanya bulat itu—" Kris ikut melihat foto yang dipegang Sehun, ikut penasaran.

"Ini pasti mimpi," Kris menggumam pelan, air mukanya berubah cemas. Sehun mengernyit.

"Yang matanya bulat itu Chanyeolli, tetangga kami dulu."

( O_O )

.

.

**Tebece ohok**

Tbc dengan mengenaskan :') gimana ChanSoo momment-nya? gaje ya? Mianheee sukro ngga bisa bikin adegan romance T^T)v

Nah itu jongin nemu apaan di gereja? Jangan-jangan udah di jemput lagi tuh sama— (amit-amit jangan nyampe.) Maaf jongin sukro bikin jones /nyengir watados /slapped /adaw. -?-

Yosh! Segitu aja chapter 5 ini sukro end-kan /?

Balasan review:

**yoon HyunWoon****: **mian pendek, sukro patokan sebenernya 7 halaman , tapi entah kenapa selaluuuu terlihat pendek-atau memang pendek- /slapped

**ArraHyeri****: **YE! Chansoo jadiaaan ~(-w-~) dan.. kai jones hehe, mian kkamjong :

**baekggu****: **masih sukro pikirkan -.-)7

**OhSooYeol****: **dugeun dugeun? '_')7 yah itu lihat saja nanti HAHAHAHA /?

**bada93Lines****: **kalo gaada chanbek kasian sukro /?

**Kang Hyun Yoo****: **pukpuk ya bangkai :( sukro gamaksud lho ini, kkk

**Unnamed EXOstand****: **... ada yang salah ya? T^T

**dokyungdosoo****: **sudah diusahakan :'( tapi tidax bisa, kai... entahlah :

Review? /bbuing-bbuing

***P.s : **Pada nonton MMA? Liat jongin? Kok cakep bet ya? Sukro jadi ga tega bikin jongin jones :(

**P.s.s : **Chanbek momment-nya juga ekhem bat ya /? Jadi pengen ganti Chanbek ajah pair ff ini:( /?

**P.s.s.s : **Bingung ah


End file.
